This Feeling
by Saphire-089
Summary: What could have happened during A Fine Mess. UY fluff.


This Feeling

By Saphire. Note: this one-shot takes place during A Fine Mess, it's about what could have happened during the night Yumi slept in Odd's body. Just a little UxY fluff.

* * *

Yumi Ishiyama sighed to herself as she watched the boy in the other bed peacefully sleeping. He had soft messy brown hair, and the most beautiful brown eyes, although Yumi could not see his eyes with him asleep. Seeing the boy asleep gave Yumi a warm feeling inside, and she couldn't help but smile to herself.

What was Yumi doing sleeping in Ulrich Stern's dorm, you ask? Earlier during that day, she and her friend, Odd Della Robbia, had switched bodies. And of course she just had to switch with a guy. She would have preferred it if Aelita had switched with her, but sadly things had not turned out this way. But on a happier note, it was that time of month for Yumi, so Odd would have that to deal with. So anyways, for right now, Yumi was Odd, and Odd was Yumi, if that even made sense.

Right now, Yumi continued to glance over at Ulrich, while stroking Kiwi, Odd's dog who was growling at her, because, unlike all the other students at Kadic Academy, with the exeption of her friends, he seemed to sense something was not right with his master.

At the moment, Yumi was having trouble sleeping, not just because with Ulrich right next to her, but also because something was bothering her. And the thing of it is, she shouldn't have any trouble falling asleep, especially after the smell that leaked out when she took off Odd's shoes, which was enough to make anyone really sick to their stomachs. And yet, she still wasn't falling asleep. It was very frustrating to Yumi, because something was keeping her up. And the thing that seemed to be keeping her up were her own feelings.

Yumi had never felt this way for a boy ever before in her entire life. Well sure, she'd had her share of crushes in the past, but none of these were as strong as this particular one. It made her confused to think about it, because she didn't really know if he felt the same way or not.

Any other girl in the school would have died if Ulrich had simply hung out with them for a little bit. There were times when Yumi felt as if though Ulrich didn't care for her like that, and just saw them as good friends. There was one incident Yumi could recall where it felt just like that.

Ulrich had started hanging out with Emily Leduc for awhile, and it seemed like he was spending all his free time with her. Yumi had become jealous quickly, and ended up in an argument with Ulrich about it. But in the end, they made up, and just as they were about to kiss, a return trip to the past had decided that it was time to strike. But Yumi and Ulrich had forgiven each other, and aside from William Dunbar coming in as a new student, but that was another story.

But back in the present moment, Yumi had once again found herself just gazing at the Ulrich, but decided it was time to stop, and so decided to lie down on her back for a bit and close her eyes, in hope of sleep.

What Yumi did not know, that as she was lying down, Ulrich had woken up, but with her eyes closed, she had no way of knowing this.

"She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping."

Ulrich's voice surprised her so much, that Yumi bolted right up, causing Kiwi to jump off the bed covers, and run somewhere else in the room.

"What?" Yumi asked, a little shaky after what had just happened.

"Sorry to startle you. I had no idea you were still awake." Ulrich said by way of apology.

"Oh." Was all Yumi could muster, not knowing what else to say.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Ulrich asked, giving her a quizzical look.

"Just a little. I thought I'd lay down to help me sleep better." Came Yumi's reply. "It's not easy trying to fall asleep in a guys' body."

"Right." Said Ulrich. "Yumi, I..."

"Yes?" Yumi prompted.

"I..Nevermind, forget I said anything." He seemed to say this all too quickly, and was that a blush Yumi sensed, although she couldn't see well in the dark.

"Okay. Goodnight Ulrich." Yumi said yawning, and pulling the covers over herself.

"Night Yumi." Then in his own thoughts, _I love you._

Later, just as Yumi was about to fall asleep, a thought occured. What did Ulrich want to say to her, and why had he not been able to say it? Was this a sign, or just Yumi's own wishful thinking? There was only one thing Yumi knew for sure, and it was that she ought to sleep on it for now. Besides, tomorrow was another day.

* * *

The End. 


End file.
